


Bait and Switch (Приманка и подсечка)

by Sidemaze



Series: Bait and Switch 'verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Chimeras, I can't put an animal into a fic and NOT have it be happily adopted, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, all the chimeras are fine, anyway who wants tacos, mad scientist origin or no mad scientist origin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemaze/pseuds/Sidemaze
Summary: — Как насчёт тако после движухи? — предложил Тони. — Знаю недурное местечко неподалёку от Фордема. БатлБот, ты в деле?— Отрицательно. — отозвался Солдат, сосредоточенно набирая что-то на своём телефоне. — У меня свидание.Молчание Тони длилось рекордные три секунды:— Свидание. У тебя.Солдат поднял голову и моргнул, явно в замешательстве, увидев, что Тони и Сэм уставились на него.— Да.— С кем это?— С моим парнем.— С твоим парнем. Утебяестьпарень? — Тони выглядел так, будто с размаху обнялся с фонарным столбом, а тот в ответ вручил ему подарок на день рождения.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bait and Switch 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Bait and Switch (Приманка и подсечка)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bait and Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554312) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



Сэм заложил ещё круг в воздухе, чтобы убедиться — неожиданностей больше не будет. Несостоявшегося кандидата в злодейки недели взяли в наручники и упаковали в кунг машины ЩИТа, а три биоинженерные химеры, выпущенные ею порезвиться в Центральном парке, благополучно удерживались на месте. Зверюги смахивали на помесь кошки с гиеной и с... на самом деле, Сэм был без понятия, что за неведомая хрень заставляет их тихонечко светиться фиолетовым, но догадывался, что в норме ни кошки, ни даже гиены такого не делают.

К счастью, вопреки замыслу их создательницы, химеры не спешили демонстрировать убийственную кровожадность. Как только Мстители оттеснили их на открытый солнечный пятачок у фонтана, химеры одна за другой улеглись дремать на нагретых камнях, с великолепным равнодушием игнорируя всё более истерично выкрикиваемые команды их создательницы. Вот уж кто мог бы дать мастер-класс по беснованию.

— Можно оставить их себе? — Клинт выпустил ещё одну стрелу-бумеранг над фонтаном. Растянувшаяся пятнистым брюхом вверх химера проводила её ленивым взмахом лапы. — Обязуюсь исправно кормить, выгуливать и не давать жрать гражданских. Можно, сэр? Ну пожалуйста, сэр, я буду паинькой, сэр!

— Нет. — последовало от Коулсона. Со своего места Сэм видел, как тот наблюдал за Клинтом, стоя со скрещенными руками возле фургона ЩИТа.

— Хочу эту. — Наташа в непринуждённой позе устроилась на земле у фонтана, демонстративно не замечая огромную химеру в пяти футах слева от себя. Химера в свою очередь не удостоила её вниманием, не считая уха, развернувшегося в сторону женщины.

— Нет, — повторил Коулсон после долгой паузы, полностью лишившей запрет убедительности.

Наташа медленно перекатилась на бок. Проводив движение взглядом, химера опустила голову на лапы и полуприкрыла глаза. 

— Я назову ее Боудикка(1).

— Итак, у нас тут всё? Думаю, всё, — подытожил Сэм и быстро выключил комм, прежде чем кто-то успел возразить. Он приземлился за периметром ЩИТа, где Тони разоблачался подобно большому ало-золотому лобстеру. Сегменты брони отделялись один за другим и с пижонской ловкостью укладывались в стоящий у ног Старка небольшой кейс. Рядом по обыкновению безжизненно-спокойно застыл Зимний Солдат. 

Солдат официально присоединился к команде несколько месяцев назад, но Сэм до сих пор не особо его понимал. Солдат здорово помог им во время всей этой гидрощитовой поебени и заработал много бонусных очков, но Сэму хотелось узнать о нём чуть больше, чем стиль боя и позывной.

— Эй, Кэп, — поприветствовал его Тони. — Где там наши детки-шпионы? Самое время для послебитвенного бранча, я уже проголодался.

— Пытаются уломать Коулсона, чтобы разрешил им забрать домой результат безумных научных экспериментов.  
  
— Удачи, но помоги им боже, если они попробуют протащить зверьё в Башню: Пеппер кремень насчёт животных. Глазом не успеете моргнуть, как уже выкупаете целый приют, потому что "клетки слишком маленькие и бедные животные выглядят грустными", и люди тут же решают, что вы барахольщик. Не пойму, что с ними не так, этот этаж всё равно пустовал. Тако? — переключился Тони. — Знаю недурное местечко неподалёку от Фордема(2). БатлБот(3), ты в деле?

— Отрицательно. — отозвался Солдат, сосредоточенно набирая что-то на своём телефоне. — У меня свидание.

Молчание Тони длилось рекордные три секунды.

— Свидание. У тебя.

Солдат поднял голову и моргнул, явно в замешательстве, увидев, что Тони и Сэм уставились на него.

— Да.

— С кем это?

— С моим парнем.

— С твоим парнем. У _тебя_ есть _парень_? — Тони выглядел так, будто с размаху обнялся с фонарным столбом, а тот в ответ вручил ему подарок на день рождения.

Лоб Солдата пробороздили хмурые складки:

— Это проблема?

— Эй, это не осуждение на моём лице, а _изумление_! Изумленьище? Изумлетище? — небрежным взмахом руки Тони отогнал сомнения. — Просто я самую малость удивлён, и незачем пытаться оседлать бровями нос. Подробности! Мне нужны подробности!

— Тони, — подал голос Сэм.

Но Тони уже увлёкся:

— Твой бойфренд ещё один бывший советский ассассин с промытыми мозгами?

— Нет. — Напряжение ушло из позы Солдата. Его телефон чирикнул сообщением, и он продолжил печатать.

— Полагаю, это было мимо. Он морпех?

— Нет.

— Пожарный?

— Нет.

— Инструктор по смешанным единоборствам?

— Художник.

— Доказательства, либо этого явления не существует. Как Несси(4). — потребовал Тони.

— Тони, — простонал Сэм, но Солдат уже протягивал телефон. Тони схватил его без малейших раздумий. (У людей, хватающих вещи Солдата, обыкновенно ломались пальцы; надо отметить, чаще всего это бывали плохие парни, тянущие лапы к оружию Солдата, но кто знает, как Солдат воспримет хватание вне боя, и Сэм точно не хотел стать первым, кто это выяснит.)

— Это твой бойфренд? — Тони был сам скепсис. — Этот? Да ладно.

Брови солдата снова двинулись на юг:

— Почему нет?

— Почему нет? _Взгляни_ на него, он _милашка_!

— Да, — подтвердил Солдат, смягчившись.

Сэм сдался собственному любопытству и наклонился над плечом Тони. Солдат услужливо повернул к нему телефон, с экрана которого усмехался и дурашливо показывал знак мира мелкий тощий блондин с аккуратной стрижкой и в клетчатой фланелевой рубашке. 

— Когда мы его увидим? — Тони был настроен решительно. — Сейчас? Мы можем увидеть его сейчас? Он любит тако?

Солдат бросил на них оценивающий взгляд. Сэм принялся усиленно излучать доброжелательность, одновременно пытаясь не показать, что помирает от любопытства почти так же сильно, как Тони.

— Да. — веско уронил Солдат наконец.

— "Да", он любит тако, или "да", мы увидим его сейчас?

— Да. — Телефон вновь ожил. Взглянув на экран, Солдат сообщил: — Он близко. Встретит нас на месте.

Солдат зашагал, взяв хороший темп, Тони и Сэм подхватились за ним. С каждым шагом Тони выстреливал новым вопросом:

— Так где вы познакомились?

— JDate(5).

— Серьёзно?

— Нет.

— Ты в самом деле еврей?

Солдат пожал плечами:

— Затруднено.

— Аналогично. — Тони протянул кулак, Солдат стукнулся с ним костяшками, не отрываясь от телефона.

— И давно вы встречаетесь?

— Пять месяцев.

— Пять месяцев! И ты молчал? Ты должен был _поделиться_ со мной, я думал, мы друзья!

— Почему ты так думал? — произнёс Солдат так невозмутимо, что Сэм почти уверился, что стал свидетелем шутки в исполнении Зимнего.

— Мне больно, Морозко(6), я ранен в самое сердце. Если я спрошу о твоей сексуальной жизни, ударишь меня?

— Да.

Тони выжидательно прищурился:

— Какой рукой?

— Народ, вы это слышали? — перебил Сэм. Впереди по улице разносилось эхо гневных криков. Сэм потянулся проверить щит на боку, крылатый ранец ободряющим весом ощущался на спине. За особенно громким возгласом последовал глухой звук смачного удара и звон бьющегося вдребезги стекла, будто официант упустил поднос с бокалами. 

— Что это? 

Солдат расцвёл блаженной улыбкой:

— Это Стив.

— Что?.. — Сэм сбился с шага, но Солдат уже перешёл на бег. 

Шумели у забегаловки с тако. Сэм трусцой обогнул угол, на его глазах какой-то мелкий парень поднялся с земли и нырнул вперёд, целясь в колени парня побольше, сшиб того на тротуар, навалившись сверху. Вокруг живописно разметалось содержимое опрокинутого мусорного бака вперемешку с осколками бутылок.

Не сбавляя хода, Солдат вклинился в клубок тел и вздёрнул большего парня за шиворот: 

— Что этот сделал? — бросил он в сторону мелкого.

— Цеплялся к подавальщице, — ответил тот. Из носа у него сочилась кровь, но не похоже, что парень замечал это. Он усмехнулся Солдату, и внезапно Сэм узнал это лицо. _Это_ Стив? 

— Будешь сидеть на нём до появления копов?

Солдат зафиксировал нарушителя спокойствия в монументальном захвате и до прибытия полиции не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, несмотря на все попытки того вывернуться. Сэм хорошо отрепетированным голосом Капитана Америки заверил зрителей, что всё под контролем. После окончания драки толпа начала быстро редеть, и даже задержание гражданского при помощи целых трёх Мстителей не потянуло по стандартам пресыщенных нью-йоркцев на стоящее внимания бесплатное шоу.

Когда дверь полицейской машины захлопнулась за продолжающим скандалить бугаём, Солдат окинул Стива быстрым исследующим взглядом, задержавшись на потёках крови под носом, и осторожно притянул в объятия. Сэм из последних сил старался не пялиться на этого нового Солдата, инициировавшего мирный физический контакт. 

— Рёбра?

— Полный порядок. — в доказательство Стив ещё раз стиснул Солдата, прежде чем отпустить. — Как сам? Ты не пострадал?

— Растяжение колена. У тебя носовое кровотечение.

— Дерьмо. — Стив утёр нос тыльной стороной ладони, скорчил рожу при виде размазанной крови и небрежно помахал Сэму и Тони, обойдясь без положенного в таких случаях рукопожатия. Солдат извлёк влажную салфетку из одного из поясных карманов и протянул её Стиву. 

— Эй, вы должно быть сослуживцы Баки? Приятно познакомиться.

— Как и ты, — медленно произнёс Тони. Это был скорее вопрос, чем утверждение. — И какой ещё к чёрту Баки?

— Я, — отозвался Солдат.

Тони и Сэм переглянулись. Стив тем временем закончил оттирать руку и выбросил скомканную салфетку.

— Так что, мы тоже должны тебя так звать? — уточнил осмотрительный Сэм.

Солдат пожал плечами:

— Конечно.

— Знаешь, мог бы сказать, что болит колено, — упрекнул Сэм Солдата (вернее, Баки, как бы чертовски странно это ни звучало), когда они входили в закусочную. — Мы бы подставили плечо или что-то типа того.

— Пройдёт, — бесстрастно уронил тот.

— Парни, зря вы так сильно полагаетесь на поддержку с воздуха, — проговорил Стив, оглядывая меню. — У вас в команде столько летунов, что земля остаётся в пролёте.

— Неужели? — Тони вскинул брови.

— Вы почти упустили третью химеру, когда она забралась под дерево, потому что Железный Человек и Капитан Америка были в воздухе, а Соколиный глаз и Солдат в снайперских гнёздах поверху. Если бы не Чёрная Вдова в этом же квадрате, химера прорвала бы периметр ЩИТа. Эй, Баки, пробовал когда-нибудь моле?(7)

— Нет. — Баки стоял боком в очереди, спиной к стене — и к Стиву, отметил про себя Сэм. Кажется, мелкий был допущен в слепую зону. — Это хорошо?

— Да, тебе должно понравиться. Хочешь отдельно моле и рубленую свинину?

— Да. — Баки неуловимо выскользнул из очереди и отправился разведывать места.

— Знаю, со стороны это выглядит круто, легко и непринуждённо, — заговорил Тони, — но спасение мира на еженедельной основе на самом деле нелёгкая работёнка, и пока что мы отлично справляемся.

— Ну, разумеется. Все вы доки каждый в своём деле, но совместная работа оставляет желать лучшего. Каждый играет собственную игру вместо того, чтобы объединить усилия. Привет, я хотел бы заказать один моле тако и один со свининой, — обратившись к кассиру, Стив переключился на безукоризненно вежливый тон.

Сэм мужественно оттянул огонь на себя, отвлекая Тони расспросами о новой выставке в галерее Пеппер до тех пор, пока они не получили еду и не сели. Баки сумел захватить угловую кабинку рядом с кухней и сидел на скамье напротив входа. Когда Стив перелез через его колени и занял место в углу, Баки передислоцировался немного дальше к нему, и Сэм объяснил это тем, что 30% запавшего парня ищет близости, а 70% отмороженного телохранителя блокирует возможные линии огня.

— Итак, ты утверждаешь, что на земле мы слабы. — Тони сложил пальцы домиком над тарелкой, при этом едва не перевернув локтем чашечку с гуакомоле и немного смазав впечатление. — Обоснуй.

— Два летуна и два снайпера перебор для команды из пяти человек. Костюм Железного Человека это ходячий танк, щит Капитана Америки идеален для ближних замесов, а Соколиный Глаз и Зимний Солдат — мастера рукопашного боя. Таким образом, ничто не мешает вам сокращать дистанцию, и лучше бы сменить тактику, пока противник не просёк тему и не начал устраивать беспорядки там, где бой на расстоянии невозможен. — кусочком лепёшки Стив подхватил со своей тарелки сметану и протянул его Баки, который без лишних слов принял подношение и сунул в рот. — Всякий раз, когда вы не можете сражаться с воздуха, вы попадаете в реально невыгодное положение. Баки рассказал мне о ваших похождениях в канализации в прошлом августе.

Сэма перекосило от воспоминаний: Клинт тогда чуть не угодил в чревоугодья аллигатора-динозавра, а костюм самого Сэма пованивал ещё несколько _недель_ спустя.

— О, все это слышали? — воскликнул Тони. — Отлично, командир-весом-с-подушку(8), наставь меня на истинный путь. Что бы на нашем месте сделал ты?

Улыбка Стива стала многообещающе-тонкой.

— _Итак_ , — он растолкал посуду в стороны, освободив середину стола. — Для начинающих...

Сэм примостил свою тарелку на колени, чтобы она не мешала быстро разворачиваемой модели канализации, которую Стив собирал из соломинок и пакетиков сахара. Стив передвинул солонку и перечницу (Железный Человек и Зимний Солдат соответственно) через решётку, в то время как обёртка от соломки (Чёрная Вдова) выкралась вперёд на разведку, а пластиковые нож с ложкой (Соколиный глаз и Капитан Америка) на пару прикрывали пути отхода.

Тони горячился, оспаривая каждый шаг, Стив не сдавал позиций, ставя под сомнение его доводы и приводя контраргументы. Сэм жевал тако и вставлял свои два цента всякий раз, как выпадала возможность. Одновременно он украдкой наблюдал за Баки. Внешне тот казался погружённым в нирвану, хотя Сэм был уверен, что Баки не пропустил ни слова. Он выглядел необычайно умиротворённым, словно препирательства Стива и Тони звучали для него подкастом дзен-медитации.

— Хм! — когда спор пошёл на пятый круг, Тони признал поражение. — В этом есть смысл.

— Ага. — Стив откинулся на спинку кресла, потянулся, и вся яростная сосредоточенность разом ушла из его позы. В одно мгновение он вновь обернулся сущим ботаником. Сэм купился бы на эту видимость, если бы не слышал, как Стив переспорил Тони Старка, и если бы у него не было засохшей крови в ноздрях.

— Ты по-прежнему утверждаешь, что он художник, — Тони осуждающе глянул на Баки.

— Художник. — повторил Баки. — Также он имеет докторскую степень по истории, специальность "Тактика и стратегия военного времени".

— Серьёзно, как вы двое повстречали друг друга? — не удержался Тони.

— Я спас его от грабителя, — туманно поведал Стив.

Тони одарил их долгим красноречивым взглядом.

— Откровенно говоря, не поручусь, что вы, остряки, не наёбываете меня не сходя с места.

— Знаю, — безмятежно согласился Баки.

— Эй, Стив, хочешь поработать? — вклинился Сэм, у которого, в отличие от некоторых, были правильно расставлены приоритеты.

— У меня уже есть работа.

— О, только не говори мне, что вычитал план в здешнем меню. Ты явно успел обмозговать всё заранее, — упорствовал Тони.

— Как насчёт поработать фрилансером? — подхватил Сэм. — Ты мог бы давать советы по стратегии, стать на миссиях нашим глазом в небе...

— Помочь сберечь в целости своего булочку-Баки, — быстро вставил Тони.

Стив пристально посмотрел на него, затем повернулся к Баки:

— Я понял, что ты имел ввиду.

— Предпочту считать это комплиментом, — решил Тони.

— Окей, давайте обговорим условия. Впрочем, сначала чуррос(9). Хочешь чуррос? — спросил Стив у кивнувшего Баки.

— Я бы мог…— начал Баки, но Стив уже перелезал через его ноги к выходу.

— В другой раз. — Стив перегнулся через бортик кабинки и чмокнул Баки в макушку. Ему даже не пришлось слишком наклоняться для этого. — Не напрягайся, дай колену отдохнуть.

Тони проводил Стива взглядом до стойки, затем повернулся к Баки:

— Ладно, замнём для ясности. А он та ещё заноза, да?

— Приятель, ты и понятия не имеешь, насколько, — отозвался Баки и стащил недоеденный тако прямо с тарелки Тони.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Боудикка — кельтская воительница, сражавшаяся против римских завоевателей. Имя означает "Победоносная".
> 
> (2) Фордемский университет в Нью-Йорке — католический ВУЗ (ныне под управлением светского совета попечителей, но по-прежнему сохраняет католические традиции), в котором есть отделение изящных искусств.
> 
> (3) Батлбот — в оригинале BattleBot, батлбот, боевой робот. Старк часто поддразнивает Баки всякими созвучными прозвищами (например, Бакару, Бакинатор), поэтому был ещё вариант перевода "Бакибот". Но слово "батл" тоже начинается на "ба", укладываясь в концепцию дразнилок, и к тому же давно циркулирует в русском языке.  
> Также Battlebots — телешоу про боевых роботов на канале Discovery.
> 
> (4) Мифическое Лох-Несское чудовище, убедительных доказательств существования которого так и не было сделано.
> 
> (5) JDate — еврейский сайт знакомств. 
> 
> (6) Морозко — в оригинале Тони назвал Зимнего Солдата Ice-Т как лёд и Т-рекс, опасный динозавр и ископаемое. Игра слов получилась непереводимой, поэтому Морозко. Будем считать, это влияние Наташи Романовой. 
> 
> (7) mole — общее название острых соусов мексиканской кухни. 
> 
> (8) bantamweight — спортсмен лёгкого веса в боксе и в некоторых других спортивных дисциплинах (51-54 кг). Существует бентамская порода кур, и дословно bantam weight означает "петуший вес". Где петух, там и перья, а от перьев до перьевой подушки рукой подать. :)
> 
> (9) Чуррос (чурро) — сладкая обжаренная выпечка из заварного теста.


End file.
